Confusion at the anime convention
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: An unnamed anime convention is having a bit of a situation, there are actual anime characters there. It's a different anime for each chapter, enjoy!
1. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Writing another fanfiction! I can't think of ideas for the other one, so this should keep me occupied (btw, if you like Tsubasa or Fate Stay Night, go read that one and give me ideas please ^^) anyways, this is a BIG crossover with a bunch of animes I like, and don't ask which anime convention they're at because I don't know...so I'll start with the easiest crossover anime of course...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa**

It was a normal first day at the anime convention, there were people running around trying to get pictures of there favorite anime characters, there were cosplayers running away from stalkers who wanted just one more picture, and then of course, there were those people who always wanted you to take just one more picture. It was perfectly normal, when suddenly everyone heard an even louder squeal than the normal ones. "Wow! What a great entrance! How did you get the ceiling to do that!?"

"This is such a lifelike Mokona, it even talks!"

"Fai!!! FAI OVER HERE!!!!! HI!!!"

"Wow, how did you get these costumes, and four people who look so much like Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Kuro? That's rare!"

In the center of the circle of fans, was a very confused group of tsubasa characters, and one really annoyed looking Kurogane. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Kurogane! Why must everyone shorten my name? I don't even know you people!" there was a pause and then a group of girls squealed "He's so in character!! Hey can we get a picture? Please!?"

"Mokona" Fai said, turning to him "do you feel a feather in this world?" Mokona shook his head "nope, no feather, not even any magical energy"

"In that case" said Syaoran "can we leave?" Sakura nodded and said "this place is a little creepy, and I think Kurogane-san will go crazy soon..." Mokona looked around and finally said "but...who do I transport? There are a lot of all you!"

**First chapter finished! Please review; next one will be Inuyasha if I can think of a reason for them to be there (why I started with Tsubasa...)**


	2. Inuyasha

**HAH! A reason, it doesn't work quite as well, but it can't all be as simple as tsubasa, so here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"So Kagome, you really felt the jewel here? In your world?" Inuyasha said, staring at the tall looking building "I dunno" he muttered "seems fishy to me"

"No, I'm positive!" said Kagome "it's definitely here, I can feel it!"

"C'mon Inuyasha" Miroku said "lets just give it a try; you're the one who wants the jewel right?" Inuyasha nodded and said "alright, let's go in"

Once inside, the group found themselves surrounded by strange looking people in strange looking outfits. "What the hell is this place?" Inuyasha said "are you absolutely sure it's HERE?" Kagome nodded and said "that way, up the escalator". Before any of the others had time to ask what an escalator was, they heard someone say "hey! Little bro!" Inuyasha turned around and gasped "S-Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" The cosplayer gave him a look and said "the question is, what are you doing here dressed like that?" There was a pause and Inuyasha said "this is what I always wear..."

"Hey I'm serious" the cosplayer said "everyone knows chicks dig Sesshy, not Inuyasha"

"W-WHAT?!" Inuyasha spluttered "THAT IS TOTALLY NOT TRUE! KAGOME, SANGO, WHO'S BETTER, ME OR MY BROTHER?!" there was a pause and Kagome put a hand behind her head and a sweat drop formed on her forehead, Sango looked at ground, blushing. "H-hey" Inuyasha said "is there some joke I'm not getting? Why are you two looking like that?"

"Uh, you know what?" Kagome said, awkwardly "I think the jewel just got stronger! C'mon guys, this way!" with that she started hurrying to the escalator; Sango was close behind her "hey! HEY!" Inuyasha yelled after them, Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Miroku?" Miroku paused and then shook his head "let's just follow them".

**Two chapters in one sitting. THAT IS IMPRESSIVE. **


	3. Ouran High School Host Club

**The thrilling continuation! Thrilling? Whatever...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

Unbeknownst to most fans of Bisco Hatori's popular drama, after our hero's left the beach, Haruhi mentioned that next time they take a trip, she would rather go somewhere that would not require an overnight stay (for her own reasons...). And so, Tamaki decided that what better place to go than an anime convention!? The answer to that question would be, at least for the host club, many, many places, however, everyone neglected to mention this to the king, and so the trip was all set.

"So, why exactly an anime convention?" Haruhi muttered in the limo the twins had shoved her into "couldn't we go somewhere less expensive?"

"Don't worry Haruhi!" Hikaru said "you expenses are being completely covered by Kyouya"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about" she said, glancing out the window. "Hey look!" Kaoru said "it seems we're here!" They were parking in front of a tall building "ugh" Haruhi said "it gives me a bad feeling..." as soon as the car stopped, she stepped out with the twins close behind her. She hardly had a chance to take a breath before Tamaki rushed out of the other car and grabbed her "Haruhi, are you all right!? What sorts of horrible things did they do to you while I was with everyone else!? NO! IT'S TOO HORRIBLE!!! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET MY PRECIOUS LITTLE DAUGHTER RIDE IN A CAR WITH THESE TWO! I'M SORRY HARUHI!!! I SHOULD HAVE ACCOMPANIED YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki was yelling directly into her ear, Haruhi pushed him away and said "calm down senpai, I'm fine" He paid no attention to her, he was already walking over to the twins with a dangerous look in his eye "You two had better promise that you didn't do anything to her, or you will both die slow and painful deaths..."

"We give you our word" they chorused "now do you want to go in or not? It was your idea to come here"

"Of course!" Tamaki said, with an overdramatic point at the building "it's out duty to make sure Haruhi has a wonderful time here! Now let's go in, CHARGE!" Tamaki started running in the building with Hikaru and Kaoru behind him, Hunny followed behind them yelling with Tamaki, and Mori was close behind Hunny. Haruhi followed them last with Kyouya next to her writing something into his book "you had better be careful what you buy" he said "the pass for this convention brought your debt up by $40, and anything else will also be added" he smiled a bit, it gave Haruhi the creeps that he seemed to enjoy telling her whenever her debt went up. She walked through the doors just in time to see Tamaki crash into an unfortunate girl who happened to be walking by wearing a school uniform from guess what show? "Uh oh," Hunny said "is she ok?"

"Here" Tamaki said, offering the girl his hand. She smiled and took it "Hi, Tamaki!" she said. "Hmm?" he said "you already know my name huh? That must mean you're a fan!"

"Oh yes!" she said "you and Kyouya-sama are my favorites!" of course, by this she meant couple, but Tamaki, of course, took it a different way "so which do you prefer?" he said "you know you'd rather have me"

"Eh? No, that's not what I..."

"Milord" Hikaru and Kaoru said from behind him "this isn't a business trip, you said so yourself" too late for that. The girl was already getting creeped out and hit Tamaki in the face "I know you're trying to stay in character!" she said "but there is such a thing as going too far!" she ran off as Tamaki wondered what she meant by "staying in character" he didn't have much time to think about it though, because two security guards ran over and said "sir, were you sexually harassing that girl?"

"Eh?" Tamaki replied "she was a customer wasn't she?"

"Sir" the other guard said "if you sexually harass women I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave"

"NO!" Tamaki said, jumping up, and accidentally hitting the guard on the shoulder "you have it all wrong! I wasn't-"

"Assaulting a police officer is a crime! Sir you're going to need to leave!" when Tamaki still protested, the guards took him by the shoulders, and began dragging him out the doors. "NOO! HARUHI, TELL THEM THEY MADE A MISTAKE!!! HARUHIIIIII!!!!!!" Haruhi didn't move, once the doors closed she started laughing a little. "Haru-chan, are you ok?" Hunny asked "why are you laughing like that? Haru-chan?" Haruhi didn't respond, she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks "finally!" she said "I've been waiting for so long for him to get kicked out of SOMETHING! And it finally happened!!" she started skipping towards a set of stairs humming to herself. Everyone watched her, and then the twins shrugged and said "at least she's having a good time"


	4. Death Note

**Alright chapter four! I'll probably write another chapter before I go away for the summer, but just in case, this might be the last one for a while. Ok, enjoy!**

As all death note fans know, there were many points in the series that skipped over weekends. What not all death note fans know, are the events that happened over those weekends. It was a normal weekend when Light Yagami had nothing to do, that the phone rang, and who should be calling, but Misa Amane? "Light! Let's go on a date tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure Misa..." Light said, absentmindedly "Where are we going this time?"

"An anime convention! I saw an ad for it yesterday! It'll be fun, let's go ok?!"

"Right...an anime convention...why anime?"

"Because I've been reading some shounen ai lately! I want to find Hisoka and Tsuzuki* and make them pose for me!" There was a pause as Misa heard some typing as Light looked up "shounen ai" there was another pause and then she heard "riiight...ok as long as you promise not to take any weird pictures of me with other guys"

"Oh, that reminds me, I invited Ryuzaki also, so I'll see you tomorrow at the train station, ok? Bye!!"

"Misa wait!" too late. Light hung the phone "she invited Ryuzaki? Why...?" Light shivered slightly as he thought of the definition and images that had come up when he searched shounen ai "well, I may as well go and see if I can figure out Ryuzaki's name somehow..."

So that was that, and the next day they all met at the anime convention.

"Light!! Ryuzaki!!" The two turned around and saw Misa running towards them, in her usual attire. Well, they were all in their usual attire, but that isn't important, anyways...Misa grabbed Light by the arm and they started walking in. "Have I kept you two waiting for long? I hope not, I was so excited to come today that I tripped down the stairs this morning, you wouldn't believe how clumsy I can be..." Light tuned out Misa's rambling as he went into a long and complicated thought process about how he might be able to figure out Ryuzaki's name. It involved a lot of staring at him, which gave the passing fangirls the wrong idea and sent them into fits of squealing. "Light? Light?" Misa was staring at him "are you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Misa, I was just looking around to see where we should go first..."

"Oh, well, I need to go to the bathroom, you two wait here ok?" after blowing a kiss at Light, she skipped off towards the bathroom, which left Light standing rather awkwardly next to Ryuzaki. He couldn't help remembering the shounen ai images from the previous night. He shook the thought out of his head and said "so...um...how have you been?" Ryuzaki nodded and said "fine...quite tired recently...I think I'll sit down" he walked over to a nearby bench and sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. Light turned around and started whistling a bit. Then he remembered that the night before, Misa had said she gave Ryuzaki their tickets, he turned around "oh, Ryuzaki-" Ryuzaki was nowhere to be seen "R-Ryuzaki?" Light said, looking around, mystified that such a slow walker could disappear so quickly. He sighed and walked down a hallway "Ryuzaki! Where did you go?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV: Misa

After a few more seconds, the door to the bathroom opened. "Light, Ryuzaki, I'm finished! Let's go!" she looked around, neither Light, nor Ryuzaki were anywhere to be seen. "Hey guys! Where are you?!" she looked around and then spotted Light standing in a crowd of people "Light! There you are!!" she said running up to him and hugging him. He turned around and, Misa saw, that he was in fact, a completely different person. The cosplayer smiled at her, she smiled back and said "oops! Sorry, wrong person! Heh heh heh heh..." she ran away, and then said "aha! There you are Light! Oh! You're not Light!!! Aha! Ryuzaki...no wait...AH this is definitely- NO IT'S NOT!!!! LIGHT!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" about fifty people turned around dressed as Light. "AAAH!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE????"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV: Ryuzaki/L (note: for this part, I'll be using the name L, since no one will be addressing him as Ryuzaki)

L wandered around the hall wondering if Light and Misa had noticed he had left. He was half sleep deprived, and half overworked, which had caused him to wander away. "Ah...another bench" he murmured "I should sit down..." a normal person would have just flopped onto the bench, but L of course took the time to sit properly. At least...properly according to L. a group of people walked by and said "L! Can we have a picture?!" he looked up wondering how they knew he was L. They snapped a picture of him, said "thanks!" and walked away. He bit his thumbnail. "They know I'm L? But how? And come to think of it...why are there so many people dressed like me?" sure enough, he had happened to sit down in an L infested hallway. "...it seems there is a...68% chance I've gone completely insane"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV: Light

"Ryuzaki! Come on! How do you disappear so quickly?!" Light was still wandering trying to find Ryuzaki, and there were random people taking pictures of him calling him "Kira" he had just smiled, but inside he was panicking, how did so many people know who he was? He wondered if Misa was having the same problem. He didn't have much time to think, because in the middle of his thought process, some loud obnoxious music had begun to play, which made it impossible for him to think, and caused a lot of people to start screaming and doing a strange dance. "...excuse me..." he said to someone "um...what is that?"

"IT'S CARAMELLDANSEN!" said the person "c'mon Kira, dance with us!"

"Uh...no, I'd really rather not..." Light said, backing away. The person laughed and said "c'mon, it's easy!" he pulled Light into the crowd of people dancing as they started moving down the hallway. "Wait!" Light said "I need to find Misa and Ryuzaki!" no one heard him over the music, and he found himself being dragged down the hallway with the strange group of people "wait! Waaaaiiiit!!!!!"

**hey, I think this is my longest chapter so far :)**

*note: foreshadowing...


	5. Tales of the Abyss

**I'm back from summer camp, so I should really start writing again, I hope this chapter isn't too similar to the tsubasa one...whatever...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss**

It was a normal day on the tarterous (if any day on that ship could be called normal) except that Tear was feeling unusually sluggish, and Luke was feeling unusually hyper, which could be due to the fact that he had "accidentally" been slipped Jades espresso the night before (possibly by Anise), and had blamed Tear. She hadn't slept at all for fear of being killed by the colonel.

"Jade" Tear said, approaching him cautiously "maybe we should...take a break today" she yawned. Jade looked at her "a break? Why? Whatever do you mean?"

_He's doing this on purpose _Tear thought _All because that stupid Luke drank his coffee!_ She smiled "well there are lots of beaches all around, maybe we could stop and lie in the sun for a while" she looked around for someone to help support her argument "Luke!" she called "wouldn't you like to go to the beach today?"

"THE BEACH?!" Luke bounced over to where they were standing and said "wow, I've never been to a beach, I once asked Guy to take me, but he said no, I bet he was scared of seeing women in their bathing suits..." off in the corner Guy (who's face was bright red, but maybe because of someone else in a bathing suit *cough Luke cough cough cough*) yelled "that isn't why!" Luke paid no attention and kept rambling "...Natalia once said she would take me too, but then she got all sad and mumbled something about Asch, except I didn't know Asch back then so I didn't even know what she was talking about, and you know, we just never ended up going to the beach" Jade and Tear glanced at Natalia, her face had also turned a slightly darker shade of red.

"Hey, actually the beach sounds fun" said Anise, popping out of nowhere "what do you think Ion-sama?" Ion turned around looking a little confused, then he said "I guess if you want to Anise..."

"well we pretty much have a group consensus then" said Tear "c'mon Jade, lets go to the beach!" Jade sighed "fine" he said "but only for an hour"

"YAAAAY!!!" Luke yelled, jumping up and down with Anise.

About five minutes later, they arrived at the beach, but because of their failure to plan in advance, they had no swimsuits and ended up just wandering around a bit before Jade got into a bad enough mood that they all just got back onto the tarterous before it was too late. The sailed for maybe twenty minutes before they noticed that something was wrong. It was way too quite. "Rather strange isn't it" said Jade, making no effort to try to figure out what was going on. Tear looked around, Ion looked worried "why is it this quiet?" he said "it doesn't make any sense with the amount of coffee that Luke had". Suddenly Guy gasped "whats wrong, Guy?" Natalia said "are you alright?"

"uh..." Guy began "h-has anyone seen Luke since we got on the ship?" there was a pause as everyone looked around, then Anise said "well whaddya know, he isn't here....oh well"

"You can't just let it go!" Natalia said.

"Yeah, Jade, quick turn around the ship so we can find him!" Guy yelled

"Must I?" asked Jade, in an exasperated voice. There was a "YES" from Ion, Natalia, and Guy. Anise and Tear stood awkwardly in a corner as the three who actually cared stared at them. Tear coughed "well he blamed me..." she muttered.

Meanwhile, after that painfully long set up, Luke had wandered into a building, **(I wonder what was inside?) **He looked around and then saw a familiar face "Tear!" he said bouncing over to her. A girl turned around and smiled at him. He stopped short. This was no Tear. "T-tear?" he said "Y-you have...A REPLICA????" the girl, a bit confused said "um...I guess so, that's a really great costume by the way, how did you get you hair to do that?" Luke backed away "w-what do you mean costume? Your acting awfully strange Tear!" suddenly he crashed into someone he turned around "ASCH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Asch smiled and said "hey dreck"

"Why are you acting so friendly!?" Luke said, frantically, almost in tears, he ran around the corner and crashed into yet another person "GUY!" Luke yelled sobbing, and clinging to a very confused cosplayer "I WAS SO SCARED! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

"uh...there, there?" The cosplayer said, patting Luke's back. He blushed as a bunch of fangirls crowded around, enjoying the fanservice.

Back with the rest of the group, they had just walked into the convention. Jade looked around and said "my, my, these are some ugly replicas..."

**Sorry, a lot of that really had nothing to do with an anime convention...I couldn't think of any other reason they'd be there....**


	6. Ultra Maniac

**I think the Death Note chapter has been the best so far...I'm gonna have to work harder and make sure the rest of these aren't a let down...Oh, this chapter is pretty much before Nina and Hiroki's relationship, but also before Yuta and the other girl who I forget the name of, so he still likes Nina, and Nina still likes Tetsushi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac**

"Hey Ayu, how about if we go on a date this weekend?" There was a pause as Yuta smiled happily at Nina, Tetsushi and Ayu, who were all shocked, then Ayu hit him on the head and said "hasn't it occurred to you yet that I'm going out with Tetsushi now, and he's standing right here?!"

Yuta made puppy dog eyes and said "please?"

"No way" Ayu said "why don't you take Nina instead, I'm sure whatever strange witch thing you were planning is something she'd enjoy"

"Ayu dear!" Nina said "Nina loves you, but you shouldn't joke around so much, you're putting strange ideas in Yuta's head" she glared at him, and Leo, in her hands hissed a bit.

"Hmm..." Yuta said "actually that's a good idea!"

"I'm not going on a date with you!" Nina yelled

"no, no, that isn't what I mean" Yuta said "why don't we all go? We could invite Hiroki too!"

"I dunno" said Tetsushi "Hiroki and I usually have tennis practice on weekends..."

"so do I" Ayu pointed out (even though they were both blatantly lying, and everyone knew it).

"Aw c'mon" Yuta whined "I really wanna go, and Nina's coming with me, I can make sure of that, you wouldn't want to leave her alone with me all day would you?" Ayu turned to face him, a shocked expression on her face "Y-you wouldn't really use a spell to MAKE Nina go with you...would you?" Yuta smiled.

"He would Ayu dear!! Nina knows Yuta, he does things like that all the time! Don't make Nina go with him! Please!!" Ayu sighed "fine" she said "I'll go too"

"count me in" Tetsushi said "I'll see if Hiroki wants to come, oh, where are we going anyways?"

Yuta's smile widened "an anime convention!"

Two days later, Ayu walked over to the bus stop outside a tall building, and found Nina and Yuta arguing, with Leo in human form and an exasperated expression on his face. When he saw Ayu he waved, and motioned for her to come over. "They've been like this all morning" he whispered in Ayu's ear "Yuta came to pick Nina up, and they haven't stopped arguing since, it's so annoying!"

"I can imagine" Ayu said. Then Nina noticed her and turned her back on Yuta to give her a hug. "I'm so glad you're here Ayu dear!"

Yuta nodded "You look lovely, in fact, I think you would be perfect as my-" before he could say "girlfriend" he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tetsushi smiling at him in a rather scary way "nice to see you, Yuta" he said "What were you saying to Ayu just now?"

"I was just telling her how you two make such an adorable couple!" Yuta said "Hi Hiroki!" Hiroki waved at Yuta and then said "Tetsushi, I think he gets the point" Tetsushi took his hand off of Yuta's shoulder and walked over to Ayu "Hi" he said "Hey Nina, and Leo" Nina and Leo returned similar greetings, Ayu took his hand and said "hey". He blushed a bit, and Nina gave him the thumbs up from behind Ayu. "Can we please go in now?!" Leo said, getting impatient. "Right!" Yuta said "Lets go!" He and Leo ran in, Nina walked in with Hiroki beside her, and Ayu and Tetsushi walked in last. Once they were inside Yuta said "hmm...somehow I thought this would be a lot more exciting..." just then a couple of fangirls ran up to them and said "Yuta! Omigod! Can we take your picture!? Oh wow, wait, Nina, Hiroki, Ayu, Tetsushi and Leo, all of you guys get in the picture too! Wow, you guys look so good! I can't believe it!"

Yuta smiled and said "of course, would you mind taking one with my camera too?" They nodded and took the two pictures before walking away. "Hey Yuta, is that a poloroid camera?" asked Hiroki "I thought they stopped selling those..." there was a pause as Yuta looked down at his camera, and then a moment of realization. "W-wait a second..." Ayu said "That's the camera that shows..."

"Who...you...like..." Yuta finished. Yuta, Nina, and Hiroki all turned bright red, and on cue, a picture started printing. Yuta grabbed it and folded it in half twice "heh heh heh...uh...I should just...take care of this then..." Nina took the picture from him and pulled out her treasure box "I'll do it!" she announced, and put the picture inside, she typed something onto her PDA, and there was a puff of smoke, and then the box opened "oops..." she said. Somehow, she had managed to, instead of destroying the picture, replace a sign at the door that said "Welcome", with the picture of them. And they happened to be standing right next to the door. "NOBODY LOOK!" Yuta yelled "I'll take care of it this time!" he waved a hand at the sign and it immediately burst into flames. "whoops..."

"See Yuta! You mess up too! Not just me!" Nina yelled

"Now isn't the time!" said Ayu "Somebody put out the fire!"

"I will!" said Nina. She typed something into her PDA and opened the box, and flood of water started pouring out all over everything, instead of just the fire. There was pause as everyone glared at Nina, who was staring at the floor. Ayu patted her on the shoulder and said "it's ok Nina, everyone messes up under pressure"

"I'll make it up to you Ayu dear!" Nina yelled "how about if I use a spell to dry us all-" Ayu shook her head and said "I think maybe we should just leave..."

**I hope I didn't spoil anything for anyone...I also hope other people actually like Ultra Maniac, and it isn't just me...**


	7. xxxHolic

**OK, back to CLAMP! And please please please review, it's really good for my self esteem and makes me want to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic**

Kimihiro Watanuki was having a bad day. Much like most other days, but this was REALLY bad. Everything had been going great, they were playing basketball in gym, and he was running to make an amazing shot, not to mention Himawari was watching, it would definitly impress her! Just as he had reached the basket though, Domeki took the ball from him, and started running in the opposite direction. Watanuki had chased him, thinking it would be good, if he could recover the ball, and maybe that would impress Himawari even more, but as he knocked it out of Domeki's hands, it flew up and straight into his own basket. Since then things had only gotten worse, and now he was off to Yuko's shop, which he knew would top everything else. "Stupid Domeki" Watanuki muttered "if it weren't for him" by now he had gotten to the shop "I bet Himawari would definitely like me by now, it's his fault!"

"Who's fault?"

"HOW DID YOU GET BEHIND ME?!?!" Watanuki yelled leaping up, much to the amusement of Yuko. "Well?" she said "What's wrong now? Has Himawari-chan finally chosen Domeki-kun over you?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Watanuki yelled "no, he just made me humiliate myself in front of her"

"ooh, what happened?" asked Yuko. Watanuki told the story and when he had finished Yuko said "that sounds like it was your fault"

"WHAT?" Watanuki yelled, as Yuko tuned out his complaining and started rummaging through a drawer of newspapers "...AND IF HE HAD JUST-"

"Shut up. I know what can cheer you up!"

"You just told me to shut up and now you're trying to cheer me up? You know I don't think you really care at all about-" before he could finish, Yuko shoved the newspaper in his face and said "look right here" she pointed to an ad in the bottom left hand corner. "Anime convention May 6th-9th"? Why in the world would that cheer me up?"

"So that I can make you cosplay of course" said Yuko, looking through another drawer. "Did you even hear my question?" asked Watanuki. Yuko didn't answer, but tossed a pair of cat ears at him and muttered "now where did I leave the collar..."

"FORGET IT!" Watanuki yelled "THERE IS NO WAY I WILL WEAR CAT EARS AND A COLLAR OUT IN PUBLIC...OR EVER!!!"

-The next day-

"I can't believe I'm wearing cat ears and a collar out in public"

"Don't forget about the tail and whiskers!" Yuko sang, pulling on the leash. Maru and Moro, also in cat outfits, though less embarrassing ones imitated her. "And this is NOT cheering me up" said Watanuki "I don't know how I let you talk me into this"

"Well that's easy, I forced you" said Yuko matter of factly. "Watanuki?" Watanuki turned around and turned bright red "Himawari! What are you doing here?! And with Domeki!!"

"What are YOU doing here in cat ears?" Domeki said. Watanuki turned red again.

"I think they're cute" Himawari said "These two are cute too" she said indicating Maru and Moro "did you make the outfits Yuko-san?"

"as a matter of fact I did, and some people have been very ungrateful for them" Himawari, Maru and Moro all laughed. "But imagine that we'd all come here on the same day!" Said Himawari "what a coincidence!"

"There is no coincidence in this world" said Yuko "what there is, is hitsuzen"

"eh?" said Himawari, cocking her head and looking insanely stupid **(Himawari hater, sorry)**

"Meaning that theres a reason we all met here" said Yuko "and it seems that it's 1:20, come Watanuki, we have to go to the yaoi panel" Yuko tugged on Watanuki's collar, he gagged and then said "What's yaoi?"

"you'll see" said Yuko, smiling "are you two coming?"

"funny, I was on my way to that panel already!" Himawari said "Domeki said he'd come too, and I was just about to explain what yaoi is" Yuko shook her head "tsk tsk, Himawari-chan, it's so much more fun if they DON'T know, this must be the reason we met you two here" They kept walking with people occasionaly taking pictures of them, and fangirls asking for a picture with Watanuki, just as an excuse to hold the leash, finally, they came to a room with a LOOONG line coming out of it. "Do we have to go in? I hate lines" Watanuki said

"it'll be worth the wait!" Himawari said "c'mon Watanuki, I promise!"

"O-okay" Watanuki said, following Himawari, and getting choked by the collar again. After a long wait, they finally got inside. The speaker had already begun "...so now that you all have the basic definition of yaoi, we'll look at some examples"

"oh, this should be fun" Yuko said

"I don't get it" Watanuki muttered "What's yaoi?" his question was answered, in a VERY bad way, about five seconds later when a yaoi clip started playing. Himawari leaned over to Yuko and said "wow, what a coincidence, the two guys in the clip look JUST LIKE Watanuki and Domeki!"

"There is no coincidence in this world..." before she had time to finish, Watanuki and Domeki were out of there, as fast as they're scrawny unproportional legs could take them.


	8. Vampire Knight

**OMIGOD A CHAPTER!!!! Actually, Kagaya Mitsukai came up with the idea for this chapter (thanks ^.^) since I'm having another one of these "beginning-of-school-writers-block" things...I think writers block is my excuse for everything...anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

"We have to go WHERE?"

"C-calm down Zero" Yuki tried in vain to sooth him as headmaster Cross smiled innocently at them. "You heard me" he said "I want you to go to an anime convention, I heard a rumor about vampire clones or something going on over there, so I want you two to check it out, I've ordered day passes for the two of you, so everything is set 3!"

"Right!" said Yuki "we'll do our best headmaster, r-right Zero?" Zero twitched and then nodded. They walked outside and Yuki said "Zero, are you hungry? Do you need blood?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to suck your blood!" Zero snapped. Totally clueless Yuki responded "it's ok Zero, I don't mind" Zero growled a bit but just kept quiet as they got in a waiting car that took them to the convention. Once they arrived Yuki stepped out and looked up at the building "WOW!" she said "it's huge! I didn't know anime was so popular, look how many people there are!"

"Were here on serious business" Zero said "this isn't the time to be playing around"

"R-right" Yuki said "anyways, lets go inside and sort out this vampire clone business" They walked inside and looked around trying to figure out where to start. Before they could do anything, they heard squeals coming from behind Yuki. Getting louder. Suddenly Yuki was shoved out of the way by about fifty girls who made a circle around Zero "Omigod! This is the best vampire knight cosplay I've seen all day!" one said "you look SO much like Zero!!!"

"Doesn't he?" said someone else "woah, did you make this costume yourself? It's PERFECT!". Then there was one girl with a camera just snapping pictures of Zero from every angle imaginable. EVERY ANGLE. On the outside of the circle, Yuki frantically tried to push girls aside, and found it to be much more of a challenge than at school "ah...excuse me..." she murmered "um...if I could just get through...please..." she could she a rising red aura coming from the center of the circle "uh oh..." she said "Zero seems REALLY angry..." she tried to push her way through more girls and was pushed aside nonchalantly. "ah...what do I do?" Yuki said, suddenly an angry sounding voice from behind her said "THERE you are!" Yuki and a few of the fangirls turned "K-" Yuki began, but was cut off by the fangirls trampling her "KANAME-SAMA!!!!" Yuki got up "Oh no!" she said "Kaname-sama's been attacked! Zero come on, we have to help him!" she ran over to Zero and tried to drag him over to the circle of girls. "Theres no way I'm helping that guy" Zero said "it'll take him another few years to get out of there, so lets leave while those nuisances are distracted"

"but..." Yuki began, then from the center of the circle they heard "another few years? Honestly Kiryu, don't you know how to get out of situations like these?" one by one, he either smiled at, or tapped each of the girls, and before Zero and Yuki's astonished eyes, they ALL fainted. After a few minutes, Kaname (surrounded by passed out blushing fangirls) calmly stepped towards them. "When they wake up" he said "they'll think it was all a dream"

"Wow Kaname-sama!" Yuki said "is this a power you get by being a vampire?!"

"no" Kaname said "this is just the power of being a bishie" and with that, he dragged Yuki and Zero all the way back to Cross Academy by their ears.

**I feel like I should write "The End" in a really cheesy accent at the end of this chapter...can you write in a cheesy accent? Please please review, it makes me want to write much more when I get reviews!**


	9. CLAMP school detectives

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't written in so long, I've had a lot of schoolwork lately (sort of). But I'm back now with more CLAMP, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP School Detectives**

A bright yellow, but somehow fancy looking school bus rolled on along a highway. There were shrieks of exitement and a lot of fangirly screaming coming from those sitting near the student council. The bus driver was about ready to drive off a cliff.

"Whose bright idea was it to take the entire elementary division and student council on a feild trip?" Suoh muttered, after realizing that trying to sleep was futile. "Nokoro's of course!" Akira said helpfully "I can't wait, I've never been to an anime convention before, neh Nokoro, why are we going again?"

"Because dearest Akira" Nokoro said in a Tamaki-esque tone "The lovely ladies of the elementary division expressed a deep interest in such things as anime and manga, and so I thought, since of course it is my job to keep women happy, I should do something nice for them, something they would never forget, I would take them to...AN ANIME CONVENTION!!"

"Huh?" Akira cocked his head in confusion. "Basically" Suoh said "The girls sucked up, so Nokoro planned a field trip"

"You make it sould like a bad thing Suoh dearest" Nokoro said in the same tone.

"Would you quit that?!" Suoh yelled "your tone is creeping me out, and whats with you adding 'dearest' on to everyones name?!" Nokoro put an arm around Suoh's shoulder and laughed "well you see Suoh-dearest..." but he would never have time to explain because at that moment Akira noticed they were the only ones left on the bus "Hey guys were here!" Akira said

"Are we?!" Nokoro said jumping up "finally! Come Suoh dearest, Akira dearest! The convention awaits!" and so, Nokoro's behavior that day would remain a mystery forever.

The three student council members rushed into the convention, immediately, Akira's eyes grew wide and a smile formed on his face "W-wow!" he said "this is amazing! There are so many people, and...and...look at how big this building is!"

"Yes Akira dearest!" Nokoro said, practically glomping the poor fourth grader "this is why we are here! This is the beauty, the glory, the magnificance...OF AN ANIME CONVENTION!!"

"You've never even been to one before" Suoh said, grabbing Nokoro's ear and pulling him off of Akira "stop acting like you know so much about it"

"Oh but I do Suoh dearest"

"What do you mean? How?" Suoh stared at Nokoro for a moment, then Nokoro smiled and put a finger to his lips. "W-what?" Suoh said, at a loss for words, and tiny shade of pink at Nokoro's face "What are you talking about? WIERDO!" Akira giggled. Suddenly, they turned at the sound of wild screams "I wonder whats wrong?" Akira said. "I wonder if the elementary girls are back" said Suoh. As it turned out, they were both wrong, running towards them, were worse than elemantary school girls, these were full grown, decked out in cosplay regalia, fangirls. "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" one yelled "I NEED THEIR PICTURE!!"

"Don't worry ladies" Nokoro said "I have plenty of time to talk to all of-" before he could finish his sentece, they rushed past him and surrounded Suoh and Akira "you?" Nokoro turned, and couldn't believe his eyes, or ears for that matter "OOH! They're so cute! I just wanna kidnap em and walk around with em ALL DAY!"

"AW, look at Souh! He's soooo sweet!"

"Akira is just the right age! SO KAWAII!"

"Akira?" Suoh said, breaking free of one girls hug he turned to see where Akira was "AKIRA!" the poor fourth grader was in a state of shock, surrounded completely by flashing cameras and crazy fangirls, who absolutely wouldn't let go of him. "Hold on Akira! I help yo-" before Suoh could offer any assistance, he was dragged back into the hoard of fangirls "Nooo!" he yelled "Nokoro! Nokoro help!!!"

Nokoro didn't move. He was sitting on the outside of the circle, curled into a little ball staring at the fangirls who seemed to have no interest in him at all "I-I don't get it..."

**Sorry for the Tamaki reference at the beginning for people who don't watch ouran, but if you think about it, Tamaki and Nokoro have almost the same exact character...**


	10. Gakuen Alice

**OK. I have an IDEA! Yeah! Enjoy 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

It was a normal day for Mikan Sakura, well not normal, but like any other day at least. She was skipping merrily to her classroom as Hotaru walked beside her trying to look like they didn't know each other. Walking into the classroom, they detected it immediately, even Mikan. It was a strange gloomy air emanating from one side of the classroom. In the middle of it sat Natsume, he seemed to be in a worse mood than usual, even Ruka was keeping his distance. "Neh, Ruka-pyon" Mikan said "What's with Natsume-kun?"

Ruka shook his head and said "he won't tell me, a few of us have tried asking mind reader-kun what he's thinking, but he won't tell us either, he's over there if you want to try" Mikan and Hotaru looked over at the opposite corner, where mind reader-kun was sitting with a piece of duct tape over his mouth and a sign that said "don't ask me"

"T-that's ok" said Mikan "Why don't we just leave Natsume alone for today?" Ruka and Hotaru nodded. Just then the substitute teacher walked in and said "Today, Narumi-sensei isn't here, so I'll be teaching you...p-please don't cause any trouble..." just then Natsume stood up and started leaving, Ruka got up and Natsume turned with an angry look in his eye "Don't follow me Ruka"

"Ah...Natsu-" Natsumne slammed the door in Ruka's face before he could finish his sentence. "THAT JERK!" Mikan yelled jumping up.

"P-please no yelling..." the sub said weakly. "Come on Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said "we'll go find Natsume-kun and make him pay for that! Hotaru, come with us!" before anyone could say anything, Mikan was out of the room with Hotaru and Ruka in tow. "S-Sakura" Ruka said "even if we do find Natsume, we can't do anything, he's in a bad mood..."

"Don't worry!" said Mikan "we're just going to spy on him, Hotaru, do you have your camera?" Hotaru pulled her camera out of her pocket and said "of course" _He'll kill us! _Thought Ruka

"Right!" said Mikan "Ruka-pyon, where would Natsume-kun go?"

"Uh...maybe to the garden" deliberately leading them to a place where Natsume wouldn't go "Alright! To the garden then!" yelled Mikan. A few minutes later they got to the garden, and much to Ruka's surprise and displeasure, Natsume was there. Of course. "What's he doing?" Mikan whispered from behind a tree. Natsume seemed to be searching an area of grass. He seemed to find what he was looking for and stood up with a flyer in his hand. "Hotaru!" said Mikan "get your camera ready!" Hotaru moved closer and snapped three pictures of Natsume holding the flyer. "Hotaru! Hotaru!" Mikan called "we can't see from here, what does it say?" Hotaru didn't answer, she seemed to be trying to stop laughing. Suddenly, Natsume whipped around "AAH!" yelled Mikan "He'll kill us!!"

"That's what I TRIED to tell you" said Ruka. But surprisingly, instead of getting a murderous glare, Natsume got more of horrified/embarrassed face. "You...you..." he started saying, then he ran towards Hotaru "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!" Hotaru held the camera out of his reach. For the first time, Mikan and Ruka got a glimpse of the flyer. "Anime Convention, three days only!"

"So that's it..." Mikan said. Natsume glared at her "FINE!" He yelled "you three are coming with me!"

"Eh?" Mikan said "but...I don't anything about anime or anything...and...and..."

"That's what you get for spying, Ruka, use your animal pheromones to help us escape"

"What? Why me?"

After more argument and a couple of hours, they were successfully out of the academy and into the convention. "So, Natsume-kun, what do you do at an anime convention?" Mikan asked "Woow, this place sure is big, I wonder why all those people are dressed up! Hey that one looks like you Natsume-kun!"

"Shut up, ugly, don't embarrass me" Natsume said, walking ahead of her.

"WHO'S UGLY?!" Mikan yelled. "UGH. Honestly, he ticks me off so much, doesn't he Hotaru? Hotaru? Ruka-pyon? Natsume-kun? Why are you all frozen?" The three of them didn't answer, just started at something behind her back. Slowly, she turned and stared in the same way. In front of her, was Narumi, dressed up as a girl, staring at them in the same way. They all just stood there for a while, then finally, Narumi said very slowly "I won't tell if you don't tell" then he walked away, so that they could all pretend their encounter had never happened.

**Hooray!**


	11. Cardcaptor Sakura

**I'm finally writing a cardcaptor chapter! Interesting how I haven't had any ideas for it up till now...anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

It was a Saturday and Sakura Kinomoto was extremely bored. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, and neither Tomoyo nor Syaoran had answered when she called. So far she had spent the day making cookies for Kero. She was really bored. A few minutes after she had finished the cookies the phone rang, Sakura ran to pick it up "Kinomoto residence!" she said

"Hi, this is Tomoyo"

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, glad to be saved from her boredom "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to an anime convention with me today, and I was thinking we could invite Li-kun too!"

"I'd love to!" Sakura said, then she realized something "Tomoyo-chan...you don't have any ulterior motives do you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo

"Are you going to make me and Syaoran-kun dress up?"

"But of course!" said Tomoyo "I spent all day making your outfits, which is why I didn't hear when you called, my mother just told me there was a message from you"

"Ah that makes sense" said Sakura "Oh, but Syaoran-kun didn't answer when I called either, I don't think he's around today..."

"Hmm" said Tomoyo "that won't do...why don't you try one more time, if you called early he may have been sleeping"

"Ok!" said Sakura "I'll call you back then!"

"No need" said Tomoyo "Just meet me at penguin park, bring Syaoran-kun too if he can come and we can walk from there, bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hung up the phone and then dialed Syaoran's number, it rung a few times and then she heard it being picked up "H-hello?" she heard, it was Syaoran, he sounded tired

"Hi, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said "this is Sakura"

"O-oh" he said "Hi Sakura..."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and Tomoyo to an anime convention today"

"Sure...where is it?"

"Were meeting at penguin park now, and we'll walk from there"

"NOW?" Syaoran yelled "B-but I haven't eaten yet!"

"Did you just get home?" asked Sakura "you didn't answer when I called before..."

"No, I just woke up" there was a pause. "But it's already noon..." said Sakura.

"W-well I get really tired on weekends...I'll go, I'll meet you guys there"

"Ok!" said Sakura "see you soon!"

* * *

A little while later, after meeting at penguin park, getting lost, and stopping so that Sakura and Syaoran could changed into they're costumes and Tomoyo could get her video camera ready, they were finally there. "Wow..." said sakura "with so many people here in costumes much more ridiculous than mine, I actually feel pretty normal..." Syaoran nodded. They were cosplaying as Kisa and Hiro Sohma of Fruits Basket **(Which the author doesn't own) **and were just wearing uniforms a little bit different than their own.

"All these adorable outfits..." said Tomoyo, filming every which way "I'll have to figure out how to make that...that one would be perfect for Sakura-chan...Oh, the cat ears on that are just adorable..." in the middle of Tomoyo's hapiness, Syaoran noticed a security gaurd coming over to them. He looked at Sakura and Syaoran sternly, Syaoran returned the look and moved to stand in between the guard and Sakura. The guard walked right past them however and towards Tomoyo "Excuse me Miss...I'm afraid video cameras are prohibited"

"W-what?" Tomoyo said turning to face him.

"You're allowed to have normal cameras that can take videos, but not video cameras, I'm sorry you'll have to put it away"

"But..." Tomoyo protested "but normal cameras can't capture good footage at all, anything I shoot with a normal camera is terrible quality, I can't even edit it!"

"I'm sorry" said the guard "but you need to put away you're camera or I'll need to confiscate it"

Tomoyo hugged the video camera to her chest "but this camera is my life...if I don't know where it is or whats happening to it...what if my precious footage of Sakura-chan gets deleted?!" Tomoyo started backing away from the guard. "T-Tomoyo-chan" said Sakura "I'm sure it'll be fine, we can leave if you want to also..."

"No! We already paid, and I don't want to waste your day Sakura-chan! But...but...I can't give away my camera! I can't!"

"Miss" said the guard "I'm going to need to confiscate your camera if you won't cooperate" He took a step towards her and tried to take the camera. "NO!!!" Tomoyo screamed. The camera left her hands and the guard took a step back, then Tomoyo fainted.

* * *

"W-what happened?" asked Tomoyo waking up. "You fainted when the guard took away your video camera" said Sakura, smiling at her friend.

"M-my camera!" said Tomoyo, sitting up "where is it?!"

"It's right here" Said Syaoran, handing it to her "we were asked to leave" he smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Li-kun...I really messed everything up didn't I..."

"T-that isn't true!" said Syaoran "really, this was fun...uh...nevermind..." Sakura blushed. Tomoyo looked at them "W-what did you two do while I was asleep?" Tomoyo asked nervously. "W-well..." Sakura began "after you fainted we had to get you to the hospital, and then it was only Syaoran-kun and I and we kinda...kissed..." there a pause as Tomoyo stared at them, then she yelled "AND I MISSED IT?!"

**...I don't even know...Review please!**


	12. Axis Powers Hetalia

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long! I haven't had any ideas up till this morning…I was trying to think of an idea for hetalia for a long time because it's my current obsession, so let's see how this goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or any restaurants mentioned in this chapter**

The Hetalia Adventures in the Food Court!

Germany sat down at a table with Japan and Italy, he had a plate full of sausages which looked even worse than the ones he made himself. Japan was staring suspiciously at a plate of what was supposed to be sushi, and Italy was sulking. "What's wrong Italy?" asked Germany "aren't you the one who said you were hungry?"

"But there was no pasta!" Italy complained "not even any pizza! What kind of a food court is this? Not even any pasta…" he rested his chin in his hands and looked very upset. Germany took a bite of the sausages and then realized they weren't worth eating. "Italy, do you want these sausages maybe? I'm not going to eat them"

"NO!" Italy yelled standing up "I DON'T WANT SAUSAGES!"

"I-Italy…sit down and be quiet!" Germany whispered, trying to ignore the stares they were getting

"I WANT PASTA! PASTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

At the corner of the table, Japan spit out a piece of sushi and vowed never to buy food at an anime convention again.

* * *

"Man, I'm SO HUNGRY!" America said walking into the food court "hmm…I think the others said they were here…I lost them after we all ran away from those girls trying to take pictures of us…" he shivered at the memory, and then something caught his eye. He spun around and dashed forward towards the McDonalds so he could get a better look at the menu "They have hamburgers AND ice cream?! YES! This is my lucky day!" America yelled getting in line. He looked around and then noticed that the person standing in front of him was wearing green, had blond hair, and looked an awful lot like England. Oh, that was England. "Hey, England!" America said "I didn't know you liked hamburgers too!"

England turned and blushed when he saw America "Wha…what? What gave you that idea?!"

"Well you're in this line aren't you?" America asked

"Ahahaha!" England laughed "Was I in this line? I didn't even notice! I don't even know why I'm standing in this line! Uh, I meant to stand in that line over there!" he ran past America towards a line for Fresh City. Then he stopped, turned around quickly, and yelled "I DON'T LIKE HAMBURGERS!" then he kept running.

* * *

Lithuania walked into the crowded food court looking for a place to eat. He caught sight of Belarus and started towards the line she was in. Before he could take three steps though, he heard a voice behind him "HEY! LIET, LIET!!!" he turned and saw Poland running towards him "Liet! I'm like, really hungry!" Poland said "but I have like, NO money! So come to that restaurant over on the right with me and buy me food, ok?"

"uh…actually Poland, I-" before he could finish, another voice from the opposite direction came towards him "Lithuania!~" yelled Russia "Come with me to that restaurant to the left and buy me something, ok?~"

"Uh…uh…Russia-san, I actually-"

"Like, come ON Liet!"

"Lithuania!~"

Russia grabbed one of Lithuania's hands, Poland grabbed the other, then they noticed each other. They glared at each other, then each nation grabbed one of Lithuania's arms and started pulling him in opposite directions "Liet was totally just about to buy ME food!" Poland said

"Oh really?~" said Russia "He was just coming with ME~"

"Liet!"

"Lithuania!~"

A bunch of fangirls, who were completely misinterpreting the scene, crowded around to take pictures, which would later end up all over the internet. Poor Lithuania would never forget this day.

* * *

China, who was trying to find the other allies, had just walked into the food court when he caught sight of something that distracted him completely from…whatever he was doing before. He gasped "P-Panda Express aru?!"

**The first part is a true story, my friend cosplayed as Italy and was excited to eat pasta, but when we got to the food court, NO pasta. **

**Please Review!**


	13. D Gray man

**I have spent such a long time trying to come up with an idea for -man, so I really hope this is good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man**

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kanda yelled, slamming his hands down on Komui's desk. Lenalee and Allen were standing behind him "K-Kanda" said Lenalee "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason that Onii-chan is sending us to an anime convention…" She glared at Komui with a look that said "there had BETTER be a really good reason"

"There is a good reason!" said Komui "there have been really weird things going on over there…people getting attacked, two of the same person showing up, we think it must be the work of the innocence, so you three should go check it out!"

"Tch" said Kanda "what a pain, why don't you just send Moyashi alone?"

"It's Allen!" Allen yelled "and it could be dangerous, we need to support each other!"

"Right!" said Komui "so you guys should get going…but hmm…this scenario seems so familiar…"

"Familiar?" Lenalee said "what do you mean?"

"Like this has happened before…but not with us…with Cross…"

"Master Cross?!" Allen said, that getting his attention "When? Where!?"

"No…" said Komui "not THAT Cross…a different one…somewhere else…haha! But that would make Kanda nothing, and Allen would be snow!" They stared at him. "uh…you mean like my hair?" said Allen

"J-just leave it Allen-kun" Lenalee said "onii-chan is probably just tired". After they left, trying in vain to figure out the references to the vampire knight chapter, they finally arrived at the convention. "I can't believe we had to pay for this!" Kanda yelled. "Well it isn't the order's fault" Allen said "usually our cross's grant us access but the guards seemed to think it was some kind of costume…" before they could think any longer about that matter, Allen felt someone jump onto his back yelling "HOORAY! ALLEN!!!!!" he turned around "Road?! What are you doing here!?" Kanda pulled her off looking extremely jealous, and held his sword to her throat "what do you think you're doing?" he muttered

"oooh, how scary!" Road said, then she snapped her fingers "boys!" before Kanda could react he was shoved against a wall as Road was taken by two fanboys and placed safely on the ground. The fanboys pinning Kanda to the wall quickly retreated when the saw he had a real sword, and he was REALLY angry. "what in the world?! Are these ALL akuma!?" Lenalee said indicating the rather large group of fanboys standing behind Road. "Nope!" she said "these are normal humans, and I've accumulated quite an army!"

"What?!" Yelled Allen "Why?! Why are normal humans helping the Noah!?" Behind Road came a wild cheer of "ROAD-SAMA! We are on the side of the Noah with Road-sama!"

"How did you do this, Road?!" Allen yelled.

"Well that was simple" said Road "I just promised them Lenalee-chan would show up"

"Eh? Me?" Lenalee said

"Of course!" said Road, pulling Lenalee towards her. Behind them came a wild cheer of "YURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha…what is 'Yuri'?" asked Allen, thoroughly confused "Kanda, do you know?"

"Not a clue…" said Kanda, staring at the fanboys with a disgusted look on face. Before they could ponder the subject any further, the fangirls arrived with their usual cheer of "YAOI!!! OMG YULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"More of them?!" Allen said, staring at the crowd that had appeared behind him and Kanda "what do they want?"

"What is 'Yullen'?" said Kanda. "Ah! Kanda!" Allen said "it sound like they just put our names together! 'Yu' and 'Allen'!"

"They used my first name…" grumbled Kanda

Behind them came another cheer of "YAOI!!!!!!!" behind Lenalee and Road the boys yelled "YURI!!!!!!!!!!"

The fangirls stared at the fanboys, the fanboys stared at the fangirls. It was the beginning of an epic battle, fangirls vs. fanboys, yaoi vs. yuri. Who will prevail?!?

**THE FANBOYS HAVE APPEARED. Ok I had way too much fun with that…I really wanted to include Lavi, but I hate it when he Kanda and Allen end up as a threesome so sorry .… **


	14. Darker Than Black

**Time for Darker than Black love!! I wonder how many people still reading this actually know of Darker than Black…btw, if you haven't seen the second season, you probably won't get this (but the second season isn't very good, so don't worry about it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black **

"Hei!" A dark haired man, sitting on a bench with a small blond boy glanced up, as a silver haired girl, and a redhead kicked each other in front of him. There was a familiar young girl wearing a baseball cap standing in front of him with a smile on her face. The two girls in front of him had stopped fighting and were staring at her. "Amber?!" Hei yelled "How?! When did…?! What?!"

"Guess what?!" Amber said giggling, before Hei had time to reply Amber had disappeared, along with Suou and Yin. Hei jumped up "AGAIN?!" he yelled "DAMMIT!"

* * *

Back with Amber, she had just arrived at a large building dragging along one very confused girl, and another one who looked rather indifferent. "Here we are!" she said, smiling at them.

"Wait! Hold on!" Suou said standing up "You can't just stop time and then drag people away for no apparent reason! Hei is going to come find us you know! And then you'll be sorry!"

"But there was an apparent reason!" Amber protested

"And what's that?" Suou asked, incredulously.

"Well, not only did I need some friends to go with, but I thought it'd be funny to lure Hei to an anime convention! Don't you think? Oh and I'm meeting someone here who said that she knows Yin!"

"…The pink haired one…" Yin murmured "…She comes to my shop…"

"Right!" said Amber "that's her! And I'm sure she'll be happy if Hei shows up anyways, so that's why I brought you guys!"

"Wait, I get why you would bring Yin" Suou said "but what about me? Hei would come even if you had only taken Yin"

"Oh, well the little blond boy looked cute, so I thought I'd bring him too" said Amber.

"July?!" Suou said "w-well, even so it doesn't make sense…"

"He looked upset when I grabbed you, didn't he?" Amber said "anyways! Lets go, we have to find Kiku now" Amber grabbed Yin and a slightly red Suou by the hands and started dragging them through the convention, a few people snapped photos of them and a few sad looking girls asked where Hei was. Amber told everyone he was bound to show up, so by the time they found Kiku (who was, of course, on the other side of the building, as far away from them as possible) they had accumulated a large crowd. "it's so cute!" a fangirl said "Amber kidnapped Yin again! How sweet!"

"But let's not seem heartless" another one chimed in "we should feel a little bad for Yin to be separated from Hei"

"H-hey!" Suou said "I was kidnapped too!" her response were a thousand fangirls glaring at her. "W-what the…?" she muttered.

"Amber! Yin!" Kiku said, waving, then she noticed Suou "Oh! And it's you, the red haired girl from the train!" she eyed the crowd behind them, after she had found a few people cosplaying animes she loved, she ran around taking pictures, and told Amber, Yin and Suou she would get back to them. They all talked for a little while, when from behind them they heard "THERE YOU ARE!!" everyone turned to see a very angry looking Hei, holding July's hand "Do you know how long it took me to find you all?!" Hei yelled at Amber "you put me through so much trouble, for what? Your own personal entertainment!!"

"Exactly!" Amber said smiling. Hei slapped her, and there was a quite little chant of "livin' the dream!"

July removed his hand from Hei's and ran over to hug Suou, who was still incredibly confused about what in the world was going on. Yin had broken free of Amber's grasp and was hugging Hei. Camera flashes went off as the crowd around them started squealing. Amber smiled "looks like this would be a fun time to go" she said quietly. Before Hei could tell her to speak up, she was gone, leaving Yin, Hei, Suou and July trapped inside a circle of fans, who did not look they were planning on letting the four leave anytime soon. Hei looked around for her, and after realizing what had happened shouted "DAMMIT AMBER!!!!!!!"

Way above the crowd, Amber stood on a balcony, silently laughing at Hei.

**I love Amber ^.^ please don't ask where on the DTB timeline this could possibly take place, because the answer is nowhere, but I chose to ignore that fact. **


	15. Kuroshitsuji

**It's been a while ^.^ I had another idea (hopefully better than the last) so lets see how this will work out, neh?**

"Young master, a letter from Queen Victoria arrived today" Sebastian Michealis held an envelope out to Ciel Phantomhive. The boy took it and opened it immediately. He silently scanned the contents of the letter, when he was finished he whispered "what is this…? Why would her highness possibly want…"

"May I inquire as to what Queen Victoria has requested?" Sebastian asked.

"She wants me to do a performance at an event being held this weekend, a convention…apparently they're having a masquerade, she's left instructions for a costume but…I fail to see the purpose" Ciel handed the letter to Sebastian, he looked it over, his lips formed a small smile "This performance requires five people, young master"

"Not a problem" Ciel said, waving his hand "you and those other three will do I suppose"

"My apologies young master, Meilin tripped yesterday and knocked Finnian and Bard down in the process, they are in critical condition and will be unable to perform"

"Fine" Ciel sighed "there's no other choice, we'll have to ask Lizzy to help us…and I suppose since were in need, you should ask that thing as well…"

"Are you referring to Grell?"

"Yes that one" Ciel said, rather unwilling to have to meet up with Grell again. "We still need one more person young master" said Sebastian "who would you prefer? I'm sure the Viscount would be available since he seems to show up to most events"

"NO" Ciel yelled standing up "n-not him…" he said, regaining his composure "who else would be willing…" Ciel murmured

"Prince Soma is always available, since you sent him off to your summer home" Sebastian said. Ciel sighed again "fine" he said "since this is the queens request I suppose we have no choice, go out and find Lizzy, Grell, and Soma, bring them back here by four o' clock, and don't forget I'll need tea this afternoon, make sure you learn this whole routine by the time you've brought everyone back so that we can begin lessons immediately!" Ciel finished his insane list of demands and sat back down. Sebastian got down on one knee and crossed his arm over his chest "yes, my lord" he said, then he made a dramatic exit out the window.

* * *

Later that day, at exactly four o' clock, Sebastian arrived back in Ciel's office with Soma under one arm and Lizzy and Grell following behind him. "Ciel!!" Soma and Lizzy yelled at the same time, they both ran forward to hug him "I'm so happy! Ciel invited me specially to his mansion!!" Ciel wasn't even sure who had said that. He shoved the two of them away. "Grell!" he yelled "get off of Sebastian, we have work to do!"

"Oooh!" Grell said "the relationship between me and my beloved Sebby-chan has been forbidden by Ciel! It's marvelous! Just like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Shut up" Ciel said "Sebastian! Have you learned the routine as I instructed?"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said "I have prepared instructions, so that even someone as uncoordinated as you will be able to do this easily"

Ciel coughed "right…let's begin"

* * *

"Ciel, you look adorable in your costume!" Lizzy gushed as they prepared to make their entrance "you're cute even as a girl!" she started playing with one of Ciel's pigtails "it's funny…I feel like I once saw a girl with pigtails just like this, she even looked like you!"

"That doesn't matter now!" Ciel said quickly, pulling away from Lizzy "you should be going over the routine to make sure you remember it!"

"I know it by heart of course!" Lizzy said "but you know, I'd be scared if I was the one standing in front like you Ciel, you'll be ok, right?"

"Of course!" Ciel said "I'm more worried about him…" he pointed behind them at Grell who was bouncing around happily in his skirt and mentally scarring some of the other people backstage. "It's too bad Sebby-chan couldn't wear a cute outfit like this!" Grell said "I would have looooved to see that!"

"If that were the case you would not be able to wear this" Sebastian said "and you begged for so long to be given this part that I think you should be happy with the casting I've assigned, enough chatting now, we have to go onstage while the lights are off, remember we must begin dancing the minute the music commences!" with that in mind they all filed on stage. The audience, already with the knowledge this would be a Kuroshitsuji skit, waited eagerly. The lights came up and the music started immediately, Ciel began the dance, he was aware his face was red, but he forced himself to keep dancing, the lyrics began _Nazonazo mitai ni _Ciel began the painfully embarrassing hip sways, he remembered the queen was watching and forced himself to smile. The audience was frozen. They weren't sure whether to be scarred for life at the image of Grell in that uniform, Happy about Ciel in that uniform, or just plain overjoyed that the Kuroshitsuji gang was doing the Hare Hare Yukai. In the middle of the audience sat a smiling old woman "my cute little Ciel" she whispered to herself, then she sat back and enjoyed the rest of her performance.

**I wish I had seen that skit…^.^**


	16. Pandora Hearts

**WHAT? I'm updating this? Yes. I thought of an idea. I hope it works…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

"HAS ANYONE SEEN OZ?"

Break, Sharon and Liam looked up from their table to see that a flustered looking Gil had just crashed through the door, and was panting loudly, "Useless Gil cam to ruin the tea party!" Break sang, swinging his feet.

"Break, this is serious!" Gil yelled "I haven't seen Oz or the stupid rabbit since this morning! What if something happened to him?"

"Ah, that's right" Sharon exclaimed, "Master Oz and Alice both went out early this morning while you were still asleep"

"And asked us not to tell him…" Liam muttered

"Oh my, that's true isn't it?" Sharon sipped her tea delicately. Gil was about ready to break down for not being able to protect his master properly, when there was a loud shriek of "GIL!" and he was suddenly attacked from behind by Oz and Alice, who managed to knock him over in the confusion. "GIL LOOK!" Oz was saying "I did it! I beat Elliot! Beat him at his own game!"

"O-Oz…what are you talking about? Where's Elliot?" Gil stuttered, trying to push the kids off of his chest

"Elliot isn't here" Oz said, "but look what I have!" Oz thrust a fist clenching three slips of paper into Gil's face "tickets to the Holy Knight convention! I'm the biggest fan now! Elliot doesn't stand a chance!"

"What? Let me see those!" Gil grabbed the paper from Oz's hand, he looked them over and then looked back at Oz, incredulously, "this isn't a Holy Knight convention, Oz, it's an anime convention"

"WHAT?" Oz yelled, grabbing the tickets back to inspect them, Gil was right, "but how could this have happened?" Oz said "how could they confuse a Holy Knight convention with an anime convention?"

_It's not that difficult…_ thought Gil "well the only thing to do know is return them and try again next time"

"No!"

Gil stared blankly at his master "what?"

"I'm not returning them!" Oz said, "let's go to the anime convention instead, you, me, and Alice!"

"that sounds familiar…" Alice mumbled, still sitting on Gil. Gil ignored her, "but Oz, you've never even seen any anime in your life, why do you want to go to a convention?"

"I hear people dress up really strangely!" Oz said, getting excited "some men even wear women's clothing! Doesn't that sound fun Gil?"

Gil froze _"some men even wear women's clothing!" _the phrase repeated in his head over and over again. He hardly even noticed Oz scrambling off of him to ask Sharon for help making a costume for him. "Wait! Oz, you can't seriously be thinking about-"

"It's all settled then!" Oz said, a wide smile on his face "ah, I'm so excited to see Gil in his outfit, I can hardly contain myself! Sharon-chan, there must be lots of frills! ok?" and that was that. Gil's fate was sealed.

A few weeks later

"This is disappointing, if I had known how dressed up these people got, I would have asked Sharon-chan to make Gil's skirt MUCH shorter!" Oz was leaning against the wall, waiting for Alice to finish eating. She had been acting out of it all day so he and Gil thought it would be best to stop and get her something to eat. Gil was standing also, he was exhausted from so many people chasing him all day, and would have loved to sit down, but his skirt, which was already quite short, despite Oz's complaining, would not allow that.

"Oi, Oz, were drawing a crowd, lets get moving" Gil said, tired of teenage girls trying to hug him.

Oz nodded and said "Alice, come on!" He held his hand out to her, she took it and followed him and Gil as they passed through the crowd. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her head started pounding. She stopped walking and fell to her knees.

"Alice?" Oz turned around "What's wrong? Are you ok? Alice? Alice!"

Alice didn't respond, she grabbed onto her head, and bent over, looking like she was in immense pain. _Alice! Alice, come this way! _"w-what is…going on…?" she muttered, through gritted teeth.

"Oi! Rabbit!" Gil grabbed her shoulders, trying to bring her back to reality "what's wrong?"

"Alice, wake up!" Oz cried.

Suddenly Alice gasped, a bright flash brought her back one hundred years, to her forgotten past, in the very room she was crouched in. She looked up to see a younger version of herself "what am I doing…?" she mumbled to herself "I'm wearing some ridiculous garment, and it looks like I'm running from something…"

"Alice, come back here!" Jack Bezarius rushed towards the young Alice, grabbing her before she could escape.

"No! Let me out of here!" she screamed "I want to go home Jack, I'm scared of this place!"

"What are you talking about?" he laughed "we have a lot more to see! This anime convention was a special treat just for you!"

"I want to leave now!" the young Alice was almost in tears

"But the next thing will be a lot of fun I promise!"

"What is it?" She whimpered

"Oh, it's just the yuri panel…"

Alice's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered this day of torture, when Jack had scarred her emotionally with his sick source of entertainment! She watched in horror as her younger self was dragged away by the blond man, and then suddenly she was back to reality. She didn't even give her comrades time to be relieved, she stood up immediately. "Were leaving" she said, ominously, "now"

"What? But-" Oz was about to protest when Alice grabbed him by the collar and yelled "We are leaving, you sick pervert!" and with that she dragged him out. Gil followed quickly, happy to be able to leave that place, and never need to wear his dress again.

**Jack is a sick pervert now **


End file.
